pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! Part 6: Final hours
The war to save Pixel gun 3d. The war that will change Pixel gun 3d history forever. Or will it? 4 months later, The Pixel gun 3d company building was rebuilt, and everything in Pixel gun 3d was running smooth (well, sort of). The Pixel gun 3d wiki was in perfect condition. There were a lot of friendly people in Discord, Twitter, Facebook, and other social media sites that never talked s@!$ about Pixel gun 3d. But that happiness only lasted for around 3 weeks, because people were turning into haters preparing to raid thee Pixel gun 3d company to shut it down and take over the game. Now you will be probably saying to yourself, "Well, isn't the unfair stuff in the game turning ppl into haters?" Well non't, but actually yesn't. All the people that got turned into haters from the unfair stuff from the game decided to not mention the game anymore, therefore, not giving a damn crap about the game. Anyways, people were turning into haters because some secret hate group were sending people invites to turn them into haters by showing them dark secrets about the game, what the devs did wrong over the years, and all the info about why you should hate the game and why supporting it is only going to make it even worse. What they didn't know is that supporting the game can actually make the game better, but these haters are going to be the haters no one likes. So far, that group has turned half the Pixel gun 3d community into haters without anyone knowing. Not even the Devs, the Pixel gun 3d Wiki admins, and the Pg3d Discord staff knew about half the community turning into haters. Alright, back to the "happy" Pixel gun side! So Minecraftian was editing article stubs, Mel was banning spambots that somehow got in the Pg3d Discord server, and Justleafy was offline. It went on like this for a short time, until haters got sent to the Pixel gun 3d wiki by the secret hate group to collect as much info as possible. A week passed, and no one knew someone was collecting private info about the admins of the Pg3d wiki, until Mlgdash suspected suspicious users doing weird edits on certain pages. So he contacted Minecraftian, Justleafy, Ender creeper, and Supriseyou1 to ask the suspicious users some questions. The users were called: Nobrainspy, youaremytarget, gimmeyourprivateinfo, and theonespy. What the 5 admins didn't know that the 4 users had voice chat with a member from the secret hate group. The admins tried to ask questions, but the users didn't reply. The admins waited for a week and still no reply. So it wasn't long before Mlgdash found out their Discord usernames. He has all 4 users on his DM list, and he told the admins the 4 user's Discord usernames. Justleafy told everyone he will voice chat with the 4 users to find any secret info. But 2 days later, Justleafy told everyone on the Pg3d Discord server, the Pixel gun 3d wiki, and on other social media sites something that no one has ever heard of. The 4 users on the wiki were part of a secret hate group made to shut down Pixel gun 3d forever. "Wait, how the heck did you manage to get their secret info?" Supriseyou1 asked. "I made another account to ask them questions after I told them that I will keep it a secret." Justleafy claimed. "The 4 users claimed that the group they were in was made to expose Pixel gun 3d and their darkest secrets, thus, forcing Pixel gun 3d to shut down. If we don't save Pixel gun, then the Pixel gun 3d wiki, Discord server, and other Pixel gun 3d related stuff will cease to exist. Even worse, we might cease to exist." That's when Justleafy got a notification on his phone. It was a message from Mel that said, "Meet in the Pixel gun 3d Discord server in 5 mins." 5 mins later, Minecraftian, Justleafy, Mlgdash, Supriseyou1, Ender creeper, and Uber met in the Pixel gun 3d Discord server. "Alright, so we've collected as much info from the secret hate group trying to shut down Pixel gun 3d. So far, We know their main strength is the ability to turn anyone into a Pixel gun hater by brainwashing minds with the deepest darkest secrets about this game and reviving the person's worst experience in Pixel gun 3d with unknown devices possibly from another game or world." Mel announced. "Wait, what are their weaknesses?" Mlgdash asked. Mel just stood there for a long time, with a depressed look on his face. "Son, i'm sorry to tell you this, but they have no weaknesses. We've searched long and far with Anton, but so far, no info about their weaknesses have been found." Everyone was worried. How are they going to defeat the secret hate group? "However, if we can expose some of their dark secrets, maybe, just maybe, we can use their dark secrets as a advantage for defeating them." Mel said confidently. "But, we don't have any of their dark secrets, yet we know that they do have some. No, actually, quite a bit." Everyone looked at each other weirdly. "Well, I guess we'll have to look very hard to find any secrets about that hate group, if lucky, any." Uber said. That's when a warning alarm went off. "THE F$@# IS GOING ON????? ARE WE GONNA DIE??" Ender creeper screamed. "Bro, just calm the heck down, we're not gonna die." Supriseyou1 said. "Oh no." Mel said. "Anton discovered that the secret hate group sent a worldwide signal to all the haters in the world to gang up so they can form a giant army to defeat Pixel gun 3d. Everyone, put on your army suits and armor and get the best weapons and let's kick some a@#!" And the 6 admins and Anton and Mel got onto an aircraft carrier. "Wait, what about the normal people in the wiki and the Discord server?" Minecraftian said. "Oh, they're already on this aircraft carrier." Mel claimed. That's when everyone heard a rumble. A hater shot a rocket at one of the helicopters that was firing at the main hater base. "Everyone, get into a shuttle and let's show the haters some real firepower!!" Mel shouted. The 6 admins went into their shuttle's cockpit and took off. Mel went to find a attack helicopter, but he hound Anton, looking very sad. "What's wrong? Are you afraid they're not gonna make it?" Mel asked. "No." Anton claimed. "You know this user named Mlgdash? Well, he found numerous amounts of hate comments coming from the Pixel gun 3d Discord server, Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, and much more. 89%of the comments said things like, Your game ded, this game sux, bruh pg3d gonna shut down in 2019, etc. I know I have done wrong things to Pixel gun 3d before, but I'm trying to fix it. Yet, everyone said it's only making it even worse that even Fortnite is way better then Pixel gun 3d. I honestly don't know how I am supposed to fix the game's problems when I see 3 hate comments in front of me every 5 mins." Mel thought for a moment, then he said, "So these haters think that hate is the only thing making the game better, hah. that's the best joke ever. I don't know how on earth telling Anton and your devs to die is making the game better. TBH, I'm starting to believe that 80% of the haters I'm seeing are more toxic and salty than the entire Pixel gun 3d community." That's when a smile formed on Anton's face. "Y'know, I have thought of something. If, we somehow expose all the hater's toxicity and saltiness they're showing to us, maybe, just maybe, we can slow down the hate by alot." Mel just stood there not saying a word. "I think you're onto something, but we'll talk about it later. Now let's get into a shuttle and catch onto those 6 admins." Anton thought for a sec, and he said, "On second thought, I'll just operate the railguns on this carrier." And he went into the railgun control room. Mel claimed into a shuttle, and he flew off. Meanwhile, the 6 admins have got through 4/5 defense lines of the base. "We're doing good so far, eh?" Minecraftian said. "Yeah, real good!" Uber replied. "Eh, maybe the defenses protecting the base are just too weak." Mlgdash claimed. "I wonder what kind of defenses there will be next." Justleafy said. That's when the 6 admins saw ships with cannons. "We're f$@!ed" Ender creeper exclaimed. "Or we could just bomb them." Supriseyou1 answered. And then a laser shot thru the sky, almost hitting Justleafy's shuttle. "The hell was that??" Mlgdash exclaimed. "We're so f#%!ed. THEY HAVE LASER RIFLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ender creeper shouted. A hater shot a laser beam onto Ender creeper's shuttle, and he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME??? IS THE SHUTTLE GONNA BLOW UP??????" That's when Uber realized the laser just bounced off the shuttle. A voice came over their walkie talkies. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, lasers can't damage the material that the shuttles are made out of. Real smart eh?" Mel said. "Yeah, real clever. Ender creeper seemed to be freaked out tho." Justleafy replied. That's when they heard a blast in the sky. "We're not done yet. You guys forgot we have cannons!" A hater said. "Um can't we just bomb them?" Mlgdash asked. and before he knew it, half the ships went BOOM! And the other half went back to the base. "Hold on, what's inside this base again?" Supriseyou1 asked. "The leaders of the secret hate group. The one that started the secret hate group are inside of this base. We have to find a way to get in." Mel said. "OR, we can shoot rockets at the base." Minecraftian replied. "No. the base has rocket turrets. Once you shoot a rocket at the base, you see 12 homing rockets coming at you." Mel claimed. That's when the 6 admins and Mel heard bullets bouncing off their shuttles. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!" Ender creeper screamed. "We're not gonna die." Mlgdash said sternly, and he shot the haters with a minigun that were shooting at their shuttles. And almost all those haters died in 8 seconds. "Well, that was easy." Uber said. "We're at the entrance of the base. we'll have to jump and swing ourselves using the Pulling sucker gun." Mel said. That's when the 6 admins found a Pulling sucker gun in their shuttles. "In 3 seconds, I want you guys to jump out of your shuttles and shoot the plungers towards the entrance." Mel said, and in 3 seconds, all 6 admins jumped out and shot their plungers towards the entrance. They all swung to safety with Hand Miniguns on them. It wasn't long before haters opened fire on the 6 admins, yet they didn't get shot, mostly because their aim is complete garbage. It wasn't before Justleafy nailed them all with his Hand Minigun. It grew silent. Too silent. "I'm suspecing that something's gonna happen any minute now." Supriseyou1 claimed. That's when a voice craked over their walkie talkies. "Beware. There are laser activated turrets. You can only bypass them if you're invisible. I put stealth bracelets in your armor. Use them." Mel said over the 6 admin's walkie talkies. Justleafy felt something on the side of his armor. "What's this? Oh nice the stealth bracelets." To make a long story short, the 6 admins somehow got through the laser activated turrets and went to the main meeting area where the leaders of the secret hate club have their private info and possibly some of the secrets about the club. However there was only one problem: The door is locked and it has a combination lock. One wrong move and- "Alright, we get it. One wrong move and you're f%$@ed." Justleafy interrupted. "So how do we get in?" Mlgdash asked. "Anton and I somehow hacked into the security system to the main meeting area. The passcode is 2981." Justleafy entered the code, and the door opened. "In 3, all of you charge in there with your guns pointed to whoever is in the room." Ender creeper said. "1, 2, 3, GO!" The 6 admins charged into the meeting area with their guns pointed to whoever was in there. What they didn't realize the room was empty. "Well that was lame." Uber said. "Guys, I found something." Minecraftian whispered. It was the files that held the secret info to the secret hate club. The leaders. The darkest deepest secrets to the leaders. The special weapon the leaders of the club planning to build. The crimes that this club did. The date where the secret hate club and their huge army plan to raid and attack Cubic,games and possibly cause mayhem in Cyprus. Illegal weapons that were being shipped to this club. "We HAVE to show Mel, Anton, and the goverment this." Minecraftian said. "But how do we store all these files and info and deliver it back?" That's when a voice cracked over their walkie talkies. "Great job for finding the secret info for this club. I'm flying a helicopter over to the location you guys are in. I will get you guys out quickly as possible. DO NOT LOSE THE SECRET INFO." Mel said over their walkie talkies. That's when the alarm went off in the base. "Intruder alert." A voice sounded over the speakers. "LOCK THE DOOR!!" Justleafy shouted. Mlgdash went to the door and locked it up and blocked it with a bunch of random stuff. "Code red. I repeat. Code red!" Minecraftian shouted over his walkie talkie. "Don't worry. Mel is flying over the location you guys are in. He will send in a small explosive to blow a hole so you guys can escape. Do not lose the secret info. Good luck!" said Anton over Minecraftian's walkie talkie. That's when the 6 admins heard a Boom, and when the smoke cleared out, there was a giant hole on the ceiling. "Get in!" Mel shouted. He sent down a ladder into the hole so the 6 admins can get on the helicopter. The 6 admins safely got on the helicopter when a rocket flied towards the helicopter and it blew it up. NAH. I'm just kidding. Due to the hater's lack of aiming, the rocket missed by 40 feet. IDK what the hater that shot was thinking about, but let's move on. "Did you get the secret info?" Mel asked. "Yep. It's right here." Mlgdash claimed. He gave Mel the files containing all the secret info. Mel checked all the files for a moment, and he said, "Yep, every single one of them. Nice job everyone." They were just about to fly back to the aircraft carrier when they saw 3 helicopters coming towards them. "Aw crap, I don't have wepaons on this helicopter." Mel said. And that's when Minecraftian saw 6 rockets coming towards them. Then, Anton's voice came over the speakers in the helicopter. "We have a stealth bomber coming to your way. He will help you guys fight off the enemies. Just try your best to avoid the rockets." Mel tried to fly faster but he reached speed limit in a short moment. That's when he saw a giant airplane coming towards them. "My name is TronHPT and I am here to blow the crap outta those haters. You guyz hang on and go back safely on the aircraft carrier." He flew towards the helicopters and aimed a machine gun at them. He fired at the helicopters but it didn't do that much as the helicopters had bullet proof armour. "You need help?" Anton said over the speaker. "I need you to aim your railgun at these enemies." TronHPT said. "Ok. The railgun is charging up now." Anton said. Before you know it, a blue laser shot thru the 3 helicopters, destroying them. "Now, I want you to bomb the base so no haters survive." Mel said over the speaker. "Alright, I'm heading to the base." What he didn't know that there was a ship with a gun aiming towards his airplane. "Oh crap, he might get shot down." Justleafy said. "Gimme a sniper." Mel said. Mlgdash handed him a Heavy sniper and Mel aimed at the boat's engines. He fired a shot and the ship caught on fire. "Alright, drop the bombs." Mel said over the speaker. Before you knew it, there was a huge cluster of bombs falling towards the base. What they didn't know was that the base had a force field covering it, yet the generator got destroyed and half the base got blown up. "Alright, you did great, now get back to the carrier." Mel said over the speaker. TronHPT turned back to the aircraft carrier a few minutes later. They got their equipment packed up and headed back to the Pixel gun headquarters base. What they didn't know was that Lovecored was the main leader for the base (not the secret hate club as the leader got blown up by TronHPT so lol) , and he was targeting Cubic.games with very powerful weapons that seemed like they're almost impossible to counter. Not to mention he has a gas that hypnotizes people into becoming haters, and he might just put that gas in one of his cannons. But, we'll see in the future. Category:Anti-hate